Flandre Scarlet/RicePigeon's second version
When Flandre goes "kyuu", you go boom. This Flandre is a pure melee rushdown attacker with destructive power and speed, capable of pressuring the opponent into a corner and unleashing absolute destruction on them; however, Flandre's lack of experience outside the Scarlet Devil Mansion's basement has rendered her with no true fighting experience; Flandre's power may be unrestrained, but her Defence is as frail as tissue paper. ) |Image = File:RPFlandre2port.png |Creator = RicePigeon |Downloadlink = RicePigeon's MUGEN Spot |Rescord = Localcoord |Resolution = 320x240 |Lablink = Flandre Scarlet/RicePigeon's Version}} Gameplay Flandre Scarlet is technically a five-button character that plays like a standard three-button character, using only the three buttons for the majority of her attacks; out of the two extra buttons, is used as a shortcut for the and dashes, while is used as a shortcut for the part of both 3000 Power Hypers. Flandre is a charge character with a rushdown style of gameplay and a moveset that is entirely melee-oriented, having no projectiles outside of the Taboo "Weapon of Mass Destruction" Hyper or any other direct means of spacing outside of her backdash; despite the lack of a reliable projectile, Flandre's ability to spontaneously leap across the stage allows her to approach opponents with relative ease, something which is further helped by a lot of her attacks having either very high or infinite priority. Not counting the two Catadioptric followups or Royal Flush, practically all of Flandre's Special and Hyper attacks are activated via charge motions, which further gives plenty of incentive to rush up to the opponent and start a combo against them in order to best utilise their effectiveness. Flandre utilizes fast movement speed along with attacks that can easily provide invincibility or cross-up opportunities on the opponent. Many of Flandre's attacks deal more damage than other characters' equivalent attacks, and Flandre's wall attacks are likely to keep the opponent guessing. Flandre's most notable flaw, however, is the fact that she is a glass cannon, so while she is fast and hits hard, she only sports a mere 700 Life, which is significantly lower than most other fighters; as such, Flandre is capable of KOing opponents relatively quickly, at the cost of being KO'd just as fast. At the beginning of the match, Flandre has the option to select one of two Level 3 Spellcards for use, but will not be able to use both during the same match; it is generally recommended to choose the one more fitting for the situation Flandre is up against. Taboo "Weapon of Mass Destruction" is a slow-moving energy orb that reacts violently upon contact with anything, while Flandre is able to move after the projectile has been created, allowing Flandre to keep pressure on the opponent. Secret Barrage "And Then Will There Be None?" is Flandre's signature instant kill move; its range is short and highly punishable if whiffed or blocked, but very deadly. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Specials' |42}} / | Substituting final directional input with or changes wall Flandre leaps to Height varies with button pressed| }} during Catadioptric| on counterhit| }} + / + during Catadioptric| Automatically cancels into Owen's Chandelier on whiff| }} |42}} | version: version: version: | }} | Number of hits and distance travelled vary with last button pressed| }} 'Hypers' |42}} or |42}} | Substituting final directional input with or changes wall Flandre leaps to Uses 1000 Power| }} |42}} | Uses 1000 Power| }} |42}} or |42}} | Only usable if respective spellcard is selected prior to match Uses 3000 Power| }} |42}} or |42}} | Only usable if respective spellcard is selected prior to match Flandre must have won at least one round Cannot cancel into unless opponent's Life is less than 350 or less than 35% of maximum (uses highest value) Uses 3000 Power| }} 'Others' |42}} |Substituting final directional input with or changes wall Flandre leaps to / }} to adjust trajectory Can follow up with , + or + | }} 'Palette Gallery' 'Victory quotes' 'General' 'Character-specific' Videos GMᴜɢᴇɴ - Flandre Fights the Forces of Mew(two) GMᴜɢᴇɴ - Flandre Fights a Saiyan Trivia *Unlike most of RicePigeon's Touhou characters, Flandre does not contain any winquotes referencing Touhou Rekkaden or Lie Meiling. *Both winquotes against Eirin reference the fact that Eirin, like Kaguya and Mokou, is an immortal, and thus could not die even if Flandre was to use her power against them. **This is further reinforced by the fact that Secret Barrage "And Then Will There Be None?" will cause these three characters to drop to the ground from the top of the screen, rather than completely removing them from the screen in a bloody explosion as with everyone else. *Flandre's 5th generic winquote is a reference to Agatha Christie's And Then There Were None, which was originally titled Ten Little Indians before it was changed due to perceived racism. *Although Flandre's Royal Flush Special is neither an attack nor a spellcard Flandre has ever used in the Touhou Project series, its name ties in with the theme of Flandre's Taboo "Four of a Kind" Hyper in that it is also a type of poker hand. **Simiarly, Flandre's Taboo "Weapon of Mass Destruction" Hyper has also never appeared in the Touhou Project series, but it ties in with Flandre's ability to destroy anything. Edits Category:Character versions Category:Six-button Characters Category:Characters with a localcoord of 320x240 Category:Characters with custom sprites Category:1.0+ Characters Category:Charge Characters Category:Characters with Chain Comboing Category:Characters with an Air Dash Category:Characters with a Forward Hop Category:Voiceless Characters Category:Characters made by RicePigeon Category:Characters made in 2015 Category:Mugen Free For All CotM winners }}